


Крыса

by allayonel



Series: Цена вопроса [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: В академии Пол Стамец завел себе крысу. Ну, или она сама завелась, а ему оставалось принять это или принять меры. Он выбрал первое.





	Крыса

В академии Пол Стамец завел себе крысу. Ну, или она сама завелась, а ему оставалось принять это или принять меры. Он выбрал первое.

У Пола был факультатив по клонированию и трансгенетике, и судьба этого альбиносьего выводка должна была быть незавидной. Среди дюжины своих товарок она совершенно ничем не отличалась, такая же белая с красными глазами и розовым лысым хвостом. Не они первые, не они последние, кто должен был погибнуть ради науки. Но эта крыса выжила.

Все остальные уже лежали трупиками, надышавшись собранным Полом мутагеном, эта же еще полчаса кувыркалась в стеклянной клетке, пока и у нее не подкосились лапы. Пол вытащил тушку из клетки и положил на стол, собираясь выяснить, откуда такая живучесть. В другом конце лаборатории у кого-то загудел коммуникатор - говори, не говори - кто-нибудь обязательно забудет. Раздраженный Стамец высказал имбецилу все, что о нем думает, а когда вернулся к работе, трупа на столе уже не было.

Труп, точнее не “труп” обнаружился позже, много часов спустя, когда Стамец вернулся к себе и лег спать. В голове пытались встроиться в классическую иерархию несколько недавно обнаруженных видов грибов, крутились формулы, почему-то застрявшие в памяти данные гравитационных отклонений в системе МН49, не коррелируемые с массами планет, текст неотправленного запроса в ректорат с объяснениями, зачем ему дополнительные часы доступа в астролабораторию и почему он отсутствовал на нескольких теоретических курсах, лицо кадета Брейли, когда ее отправили отбывать наказание…  
Нужно было выспаться. В прошлую ночь он спал едва ли пару часов, а на следующее утро был назначен зачет, на котором нужно было быть в отличной физической форме. От одной мысли об этом во рту становилось кисло. Шел уже второй час ночи, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он просто лежал, уставившись в потолок, а мысли шли в голове плотным потоком, и приходилось заставлять себя не вскакивать, чтобы проверить, не пришли ли результаты запроса по проекту, который он начал в сотрудничестве с другим таким же увлеченным микологией студентом и по совместительству соседом по комнате, который, к слову, где-то шатался в эту ночь, словно и не беспокоясь о предстоящем зачете. Солдаты империи должны были быть смертоносными во всех смыслах и обладать отличной физической формой, и хоть Стамец был уверен, что быть простым солдатом - не его будущее, это не избавляло его от необходимости сдавать зачет по рукопашной борьбе.

И тут он увидел ее. Крысу. Она осторожно шла по одеялу, принюхиваясь и шевеля усами. Пол замер. Крыса тоже. Первая совершенно идиотская мысль была: “Зомби!” Промелькнула и исчезла, сменившись страшилками об отъетых носах, откушенных пальцах и еще какой-то гадости, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. С обеих сторон, очевидно, потому что крыса добралась до его ладони, расслабленно лежащей на одеяле, и начала обнюхивать пальцы. Он шевельнул ими, крыса рванула в сторону. В последний момент он ухватил ее за хвост, резко садясь, а когда пойманный зверек собрался извернуться и цапнуть его за руку, перехватил крысу за загривок.  
— Что тут у нас? — пробормотал Пол. — Не сообразила, в какую сторону линять, если уж повезло выжить?  
Крыса внимала молча, поблескивая глазами-бусинками.  
Плюнув на все, Пол с энтузиазмом рванул к столу. Нужно было провести анализы, чтобы понять, как сработал мутаген на этой особи, и ничего, что глубокая ночь: реактивы, самостоятельно доведенный до ума сканер-трикодер и даже микроскоп у него были под рукой.  
Усыпленный зверь мирно лежал в кювете, Пол возился с трикодером, откалибровывая нужные функции. Когда анализ был запущен, он потер слезящиеся глаза, а когда убрал руки, крыса опять исчезла. Стамец громко и нецензурно выругался. Нет, если, конечно, его простенький мутаген создал аналог невидимости, это будет крутой прорыв, но что-то он в этом сомневался. По крайней мере, он успел взять кровь и просканировать тушку. Мысль, что крыса могла быть другая, пришла уже позже, но он отмел ее, как неконструктивную. Слишком подозрительное совпадение. На его оборудовании результатов нужно было ждать минимум полчаса. Пол положил голову на руки и не заметил, как заснул.

***  
— Вставай, гений, проспишь зачет.  
Пол дернулся, поднимая голову, и громко застонал от резкой боли в шее. Ночевка на столе явно не пошла ей на пользу.  
Пол нашарил очки, лежащие рядом, и глянул на время. Черт, действительно, на все про все у него было сорок минут. С низкого старта он рванул в душ, пролетев мимо вернувшегося соседа по комнате, сопроводившего его перемещения раскатистым смехом. Страал вообще был смешливым человеком и гораздо, гораздо, гораздо более удобным соседом, чем предыдущий, который спустя месяц притирок предложил Полу исчезнуть самостоятельно, либо помочь в этом деле. Личные вещи и здоровье были Полу очень дороги, так что он собрался за полчаса. Страал, с которым они уже успели поработать вместе в классе астробиологии, взял его на передержку, которая длилась уже второй год.  
Когда Пол вернулся из душа, Страал с любопытством читал результаты проведенных тестов.  
— Изменяешь царству грибов с царством животных? — с интересом спросил он, продолжая перелистывать страницы на падде.  
— Не с целым царством, — досушивая на ходу волосы полотенцем, заметил Пол. — И руки прочь от моего падда.  
— Пытаешься создать неуязвимую крысу-убийцу? — пошутил Страал, слегка помедлив, прежде чем положить падд.  
— Ага, — буркнул Пол. — Генномодифицированную стальную крысу.  
Страал заржал.  
— Ну а что, с тараканами пытались как-то, — заметил он. — Нерентабельно. А ты, если параноишь, ставь код на свой падд или не жалуйся.  
Пол вспыхнул. Замечание было дельным, и обычно он закрывал паролем свои наработки, но спросонья забыл.  
— Линзы надень, — покачал головой Страал, складывая руки на груди и глядя, как Пол впихивает в сумку несколько паддов и сменную одежду. — Готовишься, что тебе сегодня наваляют?  
— Сегодня не наваляют, — слегка самоуверенно заявил Пол, одним движением закрывая сумку. Страал удивленно приподнял бровь.  
В среднем у них у обоих были довольно высокие баллы, но результаты по дисциплинам физической направленности болтались в районе проходного минимума, периодически рискуя свалиться ниже его. Страал был длинный и неуклюжий, Пол мелкий и для своих восемнадцати слишком хрупкий, не добирая ни в росте, ни в весе, ни в ширине плеч. К тому же, оба предпочитали отсиживаться в лабораториях Академии, вместо того, чтобы тренироваться в спортзале. Обоим периодически прилетало за это, но за прочие академические успехи до сих пор на это закрывали глаза. На прошлой неделе их общий куратор мрачно объявил, что синекура кончилась, и им обоим придется постараться, чтобы не вылететь с потока. Возможно, пугал. Возможно.

***

На зачете Стамец гадал, кто попадет ему в противники. Кое с кем из сокурсников он бы мог справится, с некоторыми нет, даже в фантазиях. Нервно теребя рукав формы,он следил, как на табло появляются имена. Наконец высветилось и его имя, а с ним рядом фамилия Фарго, и Пол мысленно застонал. Значительная часть сокурсников могла навалять ему быстро, чётко и профессионально, а Фарго любил растянуть процесс, превращая в спектакль.  
— Ты сегодня чего-то еще бледнее, чем обычно, Стамец, — как по запросу Фарго нарисовался рядом, предвкушающе улыбаясь. — Осознал масштаб грядущей катастрофы? Не трусь, я не буду бить тебя очень больно.  
Пол закатил глаза и отвернулся, собираясь игнорировать его до самого вызова на “арену”, который, увы, не заставил себя ждать.  
В громадном зале на нижнем уровне Академии пространство, выделенное для зачета, ничем не было огорожено. Спартанская обстановка, серые бетонные стены с редкими алыми драпировками с символами Империи, квадратные световые плиты на потолке, и никаких окон. Несколько информационных табло, встроенных в стены. Никаких сидений, ни стульев, ни скамеек. Пол не любил такие помещения. С каким бы удовольствием он сейчас заперся в лаборатории — компактной, знакомой и совершенно безопасной. За исключением нескольких видов ядовитых грибов, но, ради бога, это же грибы!  
Экзаменатор, лейтенант Херши, крупный чернокожий мужчина хорошо за сорок проводил его на арену холодным, недовольным взглядом.  
Стамец и Фарго встали друг напротив друга, дожидаясь сигнала, Фарго улыбался, у Пола же потели ладони: он твердо был намерен получить зачет, но уверенности, что его план удастся, не было никакой.  
После длинного гудка Фарго сделал ложное движение вперед. Стамец отскочил чуть ли не на два метра. “Рефлексы. Абсолютно нормальная реакция”, — уговаривал он себя мысленно, чувствуя частый стук пульса в ушах, следя за передвижениями противника. От первых двух ударов он уклонился, следующий удар в корпус его достал, выбив весь воздух из легких. Пол переводил дух, держась на максимальном расстоянии.  
— Атакуй, — раздался однозначный приказ преподавателя. — Не трать мое время, Стамец. На брачные игры бабочек я, если захочу, посмотрю по головиду. Атакуй.  
Пол сжал зубы и двинулся вперед, собираясь исполнить задание. Фарго проскочил у него под рукой, перехватывая за локоть и заламывая ее за спину, так что Пол не сдержал болезненный стон. Второй рукой Фарго прижал его за горло, не давая вдохнуть. Момент был подходящий. Не пытаясь избавиться от удушающего захвата, Пол поднял свободную руку к лицу противника и, зажмурившись, нажал на спрятанный в кулаке дозатор. Буквально через пару секунд хватка на горле ослабла, а еще через пару Фарго кулем упал на пол.  
Стамец быстро отступил, начиная нормально дышать. Лейтенант подождал пару секунд, затем подошел и, помедлив, проверил пульс лежащего кадета, после чего махнул ассистентам унести тело.  
— Незачет, Стамец. Останьтесь. Когда я закончу с остальными, поговорим.  
— Незачет?! — Брови Пола возмущенно взметнулись вверх, но под прессующим взглядом преподавателя он заткнулся и отошел в сторону. Тестирование продолжилось. Пол сел у стенки, как и многие другие кадеты, но пространство рядом с ним как-то быстро освободилось. Когда спустя минут десять кто-то подошел и сел рядом, Стамец глянул удивленно, но быстро убрал недоумение с лица. Страал наплевал на общую тенденцию с большой колокольни.  
— Ты его совсем завалил? — поинтересовался он.  
— Очухается, — буркнул Стамец, сверля недовольным взглядом пол.  
— А это ты зря. Надо было заканчивать. И поставил бы себя заодно.  
— И вылетел бы из Академии, не начав службу.  
— Отмазали бы. Им нужны твои мозги.  
— Именно. Мозги. Так какого хрена я тут делаю? — злобно бросил Пол, но тут же стух.  
— Чем ты его?  
— Банальный эфир. Крысу усыплял. Душевное у него будет пробуждение.  
— Хм. Ну, сочувствую. Надеюсь он тебя не совсем убьет, мы еще не закончили проект, — хмыкнул Страал, вставая и в свою очередь отправляясь на арену.  
Пол кинул туда пару якобы не заинтересованных взглядов. Разбитое лицо приятеля сделало бы собственное фиаско не таким горьким. Но он не угадал. В конечном счете Страал оказался на полу, но до этого успел провести парочку подсечек, несколько стандартных, словно отрепетированных комбинаций, нанеся противнице значительный урон. Лейтенант покривился, но поставил ему зачетный минимум. Страал с довольной миной вернулся к Стамецу, потирая ушибленный бок.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — буркнул Пол. — Как?  
— Ночами не спал, тренировался, — хмыкнул Страал, пристраиваясь рядом.  
— Бла-бла-бла, — прищурился Пол.  
— Ладно. Просто нужно уметь договариваться с людьми, Стамец. Ладить. Делать интересные предложения. У меня зачет, а ты лузер.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — снова пробормотал Пол, утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
Через полчаса экзекуция закончилась, кадеты поплелись на выход, кое-кого понесли, кто-то продолжил выяснять отношения. Лейтенант поманил Пола за собой, направляясь к двери в служебное помещение. Теоретически там должен был быть кабинет. Полу не доводилось там бывать. Страал помахал ему вслед, когда он оказался у самой двери.

— Стамец, говорят, у вас платиновые мозги, значит, вам должно хватить разумения, чтобы понять, зачем вообще наши занятия? — мрачно глянул на него лейтенант, усаживаясь за стол с терминалом, на который немедленно вызвал личный файл Пола. — Ваши результаты просто жалкие.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, — начал Пол немного хрипло. — Я ликвидировал противника, а методы уже вторичны.  
— Нет, вы уклонились от решения проблемы. Стамец, — лейтенант Херши тяжело облокотился на стол, сверля его взглядом, — мне ничего не стоит нажать кнопочку и начислить вам эти чертовы проходные баллы, в конце концов, вам действительно не светит военная карьера, даже если вы из штанов выпрыгните. И командное, и безопасность у виска покрутят. Но какие бы ценные ни были ваши мозги, они сползут по стенке с той же скоростью, как мозги самого распоследнего дебила. Вы понимаете, к чему я клоню?  
— Да, сэр. Замечу, сэр, что навыки рукопашного боя не спасут меня от выстрела фазера в спину.  
— Пессимист?  
— Реалист. Сэр.  
— Вам нужен этот зачет или нет, Стамец? Так сделайте что-нибудь, — прищурился на него лейтенант.  
Пол посмотрел настороженно, пытаясь прочитать между строк. Этот социальный скил — читать ожидания других — не был у него прокачан в такой же степени, как у Страала. Но в словах лейтенанта подтекста либо не было, либо он был исключительно искусно спрятан.  
— И что я должен сделать? — спросил Пол, пряча панику и все эмоции под панцирь внешнего равнодушия. Ему представилось, что его действительно заставят что-то делать ради этого гребанного зачета, и от одной мысли об этом волосы на загривке вставали дыбом.  
Лейтенант как-то угрожающе поднялся из-за стола, подошел и встал вплотную, нависая. Пол ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел, когда кто-то влезал в его личное пространство, но тут просто не мог сказать “нет”. Лейтенант прихватил его одной рукой за воротник, чуть приподнимая, заставляя встать на цыпочки.  
— Придумай что-нибудь. Докажи, что ты не сдохнешь в первый же месяц после выпуска, самоуверенно понадеявшись на свои мозги, когда стоило элементарно поработать кулаками.  
Он отпустил воротник и отступил. Пол перевел дыхание.  
— У меня хорошие результаты по стрельбе, — попробовал Стамец.  
— Поговорим о них, когда будешь выковыривать кинжал из печенки.  
— Мне нужен зачет, сэр, — упрямо пробубнил он. — … Пожалуйста.  
Херши скривился и покачал головой.  
— Пересдача через месяц. Убирайтесь.  
— Но, сэр…  
— Вон, я сказал! — волной крика Стамеца вынесло за двери. Он долбанул кулаком в стену и постоял пару минут, приводя мысли в порядок. Через месяц планировалась научная экспедиция, в которой он должен был участвовать. Если из-за этого зачета он не попадет на Катасторию с ее уникальной флорой, это будет катастрофа. Но как изменить ситуацию, он не имел понятия. Вывернуться и заплатить — у него не было таких денег, да и не факт, что Херши заинтересуется. Куратор умыл руки по этому вопросу. Отравить лейтенанта в надежде, что его сменщик окажется не таким несгибаемым? Эта мрачная мысль на минуту показалась даже интересной. Стамец добрел до раздевалки, в которой уже никого не было, и не торопясь стал раздеваться. Когда он полез в сумку, чтобы достать свежую футболку, двери открылись, Пол повернул голову в ту сторону и застыл. В проеме с перекошенным лицом стоял Фарго, а за его плечами маячили еще пара человек. Это было плохо, очень плохо!  
— Ты труп, Стамец. Ты точно труп! — прохрипел Фарго, надвигаясь с угрожающим видом.  
Пол отшатнулся к стене, все также сжимая в руке сумку. Холодные мурашки побежали у него по руке, хотя, нет, это были не мурашки. Пол слегка заторможенно посмотрел на свое плечо, на котором уселась крыса. Та самая, белая, мореная-перемореная, до безобразия живая и странная. Крыса смотрела на Фарго. Пол тоже посмотрел на Фарго. Фарго посмотрел на них и остановился. Стамец понятия не имел, что творится в его голове, но за минуту передышки был благодарен.  
— Это мутант, — авторитетно заявил Страал, проскальзывая в раздевалку словно бы по своим делам. — Авторитетно говорю. У крысы генетическая болезнь, а Стамец из нее вообще монстра сделал. Она дохлая была, а теперь сами видите.  
Пол скосил взгляд на крысу. Она все также сидела, застыв — белое пятно на черной футболке, — только хвост подрагивал нервно.  
— Я от них обоих мокрого места не оставлю, — сказал Фарго, но былой убежденности в голосе не было.  
— Вперед, — тихо сказал Пол, страшно боясь, что его слова примут к сведению и исполнят. — Что тебе мешает?  
— Смерть от трупного яда не очень приятная штука, — заметил Страал, меняя обувь.  
— Я тебя по стенке размажу, урод! — продолжил Фарго, не двигаясь с места.  
— Ну попробуй! Будешь опытным образцом, — сказал Стамец. Блефовать он толком не умел, но и Фарго был не великий физиономист.  
— Тебе не жить, Стамец. — Фарго плюнул на пол, развернулся на каблуках и вышел.  
Пол закрыл глаза на полминуты, затем осторожно снял крысу с плеча. Она не сопротивлялась.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он то ли Страалу, то ли крысе, но ответил, естественно, Страал.  
— Не за что. Он вернется, так что думай, что дальше будешь делать, во второй раз не прокатит.  
— Отравлю, — меланхолично пообещал Пол.  
— Кишка тонка, — поморщился Страал. — Впрочем, твое дело. Можно и отравить, только уж чтобы наверняка. Полумеры не пройдут.  
— Почему ты вернулся?  
— Увидел, как этот бык прется в раздевалку. Подумал, что моральная поддержка тебе не помешает.  
— Моральная?  
— Ну кто-то должен был проследить, чтобы он убил тебя не до смерти.  
— Отлично сказано, — также отстраненно сказал Пол, ловя себя на том, что его начинает колотить крупной дрожью. — Спасибо…  
— Удачная импровизация, Стамец. Тебе повезло.  
— С крысой.  
— Это Брейли.  
— Кто?  
— Крыса Брейли. С инженерного. Я потом вспомнил. Она всюду ее таскала в сумке.  
— Я знаю Брейли. Ее, кажется, выгоняют.  
— Перешла дорогу кому не надо. И крысу у нее отобрали на опыты. А этот фокус она на вечеринке показывала. “Крыса из сумки”. Кажется, она ее месяцами тренировала.  
— Тогда ей в цирк нужно было, а не в инженерное, — Пол посадил крысу на ладонь и с любопытством смотрел, как она обнюхивает пальцы. Секунда, и зверек нырнул обратно в сумку. — Я так хорошо ее убил.  
Страал хрюкнул от смеха.  
— Ты нечто, Стамец, это факт.

***  
Крыса прижилась. Пол досконально просмотрел результаты анализов и подивился острому взгляду Страала. Про генетическую болезнь тот взял из прочитанного на падде. Серьезный гормональный сбой, а в результате невосприимчивость к некоторым соединениям обеспечили этой особи шанс выжить во время знаменательного эксперимента, не без ущерба для здоровья, но все-таки. Теперь крыса поселилась у Стамеца в комнате в небольшой клетке, откуда регулярно исчезала, научившись (или умея) открывать дверцу. Пол регулярно находил ее в своей сумке, и в какой-то момент перестал переживать об этом. Крыса периодически отправлялась с ним на лекции, и он перестал вздрагивать, когда усатая морда обнюхивала его пальцы, когда он доставал из сумки падды. Иногда она забиралась ему на плечо и так и сидела, вызывая перешептывания у кадетов. Через две недели Пол привык к ней настолько, что отдал ей под жилье довольно крупный аквариум, в котором у него уже жили несколько видов грибов. Страал посмотрел странно, но ничего не сказал.  
Пожалуй, Пол привязался к крысе. Не так, чтобы очень, не настолько, чтобы дать ей имя, — это было бы символично, — но достаточно, чтобы только скрипнуть зубами, когда крыса погрызла его грибную плантацию. Конечно, он был сам виноват, увлекшись проектом, застрял на двое суток в лаборатории, забыв, что из аквариума крыса выбраться не сможет. Стамец просто опустил в аквариум деревяшку, по которой крыса при необходимости могла бы вылезти и позаботиться о пропитании самостоятельно, крыса она, или кто, в конце-то концов! Возникала опасность, что крыса сбежит, и Пол ждал, что так и случится, но она осталась. Иногда аквариум оказывался пуст, но проходило время, и она опять высовывала нос из своего гнезда под обжитой грибами корягой. От этого у Пола странно теплело в груди. Это беспокоило.  
Страал смеялся: “У тебя крыса с стокгольмским синдромом. Кто еще будет возвращаться к тому, кто тебя чуть не отравил к чертям?” Пол хмыкал и протирал очки, на самом деле не зная, что сказать.  
Фарго продолжал угрожать время от времени, но делал это вяло, без огонька, и Пол решил, что все сойдет на тормозах, в конце концов, злопамятность злопамятностью, но и жить когда-то надо, у Фарго было, чем заняться, кроме того, как строить планы мести. Однако самостоятельно перемоделированный на почти летальную дозу шокер Стамец всегда носил с собой. 

До отправления группы на Катасторию оставалось всего ничего. До пересдачи — на два дня меньше. Когда за неделю до даты отправления Стамец не обнаружил себя в списках, он рванул к куратору, даже не закрыв двери их со Страалом жилья.  
— Ничего не знаю. — Куратор не отрывал носа от каких-то сводок на падде. — Ваше заявление об участии отозвано. Вы не летите.  
— Но это невозможно! — Пол даже начал повышать голос. — Эта экспедиция нужна мне для завершения проекта! Мои разработки! Вы видели начальные выкладки! Мне нужны практические подтверждения теории! Я не могу пропустить…  
— Вы не летите, — монотонно повторил куратор. — Я предупреждал вас в конце прошлого года. Я предупреждал вас в начале этого. Два месяца назад вы получили предупреждение. У вас недостаточно баллов.  
— У меня? — голос у Пола сорвался на истерические высокие ноты. — Нет, серьезно, у меня недостаточно?  
— Вы знаете, о чем речь. Скажите спасибо, что вам дали шанс на пересдачу.  
— Меня не могут отчислить!  
— Могут, — припечатал куратор, поднимая на него взгляд. — А через пару-тройку месяцев, когда вы полностью прочувствуете вашу ущербность, к вам придут из определенного ведомства и предложат работу — и вы согласитесь, потому что выхода не будет. Академия — огромный шанс для вас, Стамец, здесь вам дадут статус и выбор, которого на гражданке у вас может и не оказаться.  
— Я должен лететь! — взмолился Пол, сам себе удивляясь. Таких интонаций он у себя никогда не слышал.  
— Если вы сдадите зачет, решение может быть пересмотрено.  
— Вы же понимаете, что я не сдам?!  
— Ваши проблемы.  
— Я… — Пол стиснул зубы, он мог истерить, замкнуться, угрожать — о, ему было чем угрожать, но в итоге он не мог получить того, что было ему нужно. Черт, даже дверью хлопнуть он не мог, они беззвучно сошлись за его спиной, когда он, не прощаясь, вышел.  
Это был первый день, когда крыса не вернулась в аквариум. В довершение этого блистательного дня.

*** 

Три дня спустя крыса нашлась. Кто- то подбросил коробку Стамецу под дверь. Не сдавшаяся яду, крыса оказалась вполне чувствительна к механическому воздействию. Непереломанным у нее оказался только хвост, все остальное раздавило в кашу.  
“Может, это другая крыса”, — отстраненно подумал Пол, не слишком на это надеясь, забрал коробку и закрыл дверь.  
— Ты как? — спросил его Страал, волшебным образом оказавшийся в курсе. Пол пожал плечами.  
— Что со мной может быть?  
— Что с крысой сделал? — не ходя кругами спросил Страал.  
— Спустил в утилизатор.  
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, пустил грибам на удобрения, — съязвил Пол.  
— С тебя станется, — Страал даже улыбнулся. — Ну тогда отлично. Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаем с твоим зачетом. Ты мне нужен в команде… Ты серьезно в порядке?  
Стамец закатил глаза и уткнулся в падд, делая вид, что в помещении кроме него никого нет. Был ли он в порядке? Это была даже не его крыса! И знакомы они были меньше месяца! И имени у нее не было. Если ему понадобится крыса, в лаборатории куча новеньких, но зачем? Ему не нужны те, кого так легко сломать. У него нет времени, желания, здоровья, чтобы тратить себя на кого-то, кто так запросто может исчезнуть. Он в полном порядке. В совершеннейшем порядке. У него задача — решить проблему с пересдачей, а крыса — что крыса? Ну, крыса… больше проблем будет, если она и сейчас вернется, после того, во что ее превратили. К такому он готов бы не был.

Фарго встретился ему между лекциями, словно специально искал. Он ничего не сказал, только ухмыльнулся со значением. В голове Пола стал выстраиваться список подходящих ядов…  
— Понравился мой подарок? — кинул Фарго ему в спину, когда Стамец уже отошел на несколько шагов. Пол остановился. Повернулся и вернулся. И одним ударом сломал ему нос.  
Что было дальше, Пол не помнил. Кажется, его били, кажется, он тоже бил в ответ, кажется, его все же били ногами, а он дотянулся до шокера, кто-то кричал, кто-то пытался их растащить, потом тело выгнулось под разрядом, и стало совсем темно.

 

***  
Когда он пришел в себя в больничной палате, Страал с мрачным видом сидел у его кровати.  
— Ты больной ублюдок, — сразу заявил он.  
— Частично, ты прав. Я в больнице, — вяло отмахнулся Стамец, с удивлением отмечая, что говорит как-то странно.  
— Я не для того пытался тебя отмазать, чтобы ты похерил нашу работу таким идиотским способом.  
— Ты пытался меня отмазать?  
— От зачета, — мрачно пояснил Страал.  
— И как?  
— Твой зачет должен был быть вчера. Ты проспал двое суток.  
Пол осмысливал новость.  
— Твою челюсть собирали, как мозаику, — поделился Страал. — Только не говори, подумаешь, новая отрастет…  
— Меня выгнали?  
— Нет. Ты получил зачет, — поморщился Страал.  
— Как? — он не сразу поверил. — Меня допустили к экспедиции?  
— В таком виде? Тебе мозги не долечили, да? А зачет… Фарго тоже собирали по кусочкам. В соседней палате. Херши впечатлился. По мне, так это неоправданный риск, тебе нужно было придумать что-нибудь не такое нездоровое, но чего уже теперь говорить.  
— Так меня допустили?  
— Да допустили, балда, но что толку? Куда ты…  
Стамец слез с кровати, на пробу пытаясь встать. Слабость в теле была отвратительной, а по позвоночнику словно пустили ток, но стоять он мог.  
— Мы уходим, — объявил он, тяжело наваливаясь на Страала. — Отправление завтра?  
— Завтра, но…  
— У меня полсуток собраться, и надо зайти к куратору, сказать, что я лечу…  
— Нет, ты серьезно собираешься…  
— Гри-бы, гри-бы, гри-бы… — проскандировал Пол методично шагая к двери. В соседней палате лежал Фарго, но Пол точно знал, что из больницы тот не выйдет. Этот урок Стамец усвоил хорошо.


End file.
